maxandrubyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Louise's Secret" is the pilot episode for the Max & Ruby series. Synopsis Ruby tries to get Max to keep his toys quiet while she talks with Louise on the phone. '' Summary Ruby impatiently awaits for a phone call from Louise when she hears noise coming from Max's toy. She shuts it off and asks him to stay quiet by suggesting he plays with something else instead, then she returns to the phone to wait. Just when she is ready to give up; it rings and she excitedly grabs it. With that, Ruby begins her phone conversation while Max ditches the toy she suggested earlier. As Ruby chats with Louise, she suddenly hears another toy going off. She finds Max playing with an electronic ambulance and asks Louise to hold on for a moment. She gets up to shut off the toy, reminding Max that she was trying to talk on the phone, then leads him towards the backyard. She tells him there he can make as much sound as he wants, then heads back inside. Max finds himself bored being stuck outside though, and decides his toy isn't as fun now. He suddenly gets an idea and heads back inside. Ruby resumes her phone call with Louise and sits back down. She hears another sound as a helicopter flies inside and whizzes by her. She asks Louise to hang on again and tries to grab the toy. She snags it by the back and it comes to a halt, so she sets it down and tells Max to keep his toys out of the room. She leads him upstairs, telling him to just play up there until she finishes. On the phone again Ruby chats with Louise. She reminds Louise what she already told her, then reminds her that she hasn't told her the secret just yet. Before she learns who isn't invited to the party - Max releases another toy. Ruby apologizes and has Louise wait again, then watches Max toy walk around until it needs re-wound. Fed up, Ruby decides to use the upstairs phone instead and tells Max to hold onto the receiver until she tells him to let go. She informs Louise to wait a moment, then starts heading upstairs. As she runs up, Max looks at the phone and talks to Louise, saying "Hello", and then "goodbye". Then he hangs up. Ruby rushes to the phone and tries to speak to Louise. But to her shock Louise isn't on the other end. When she realizes what happened she hangs up and goes back downstairs to find Max playing with all of his toys. She asks Max what Louise said, and he repeats, "Secret". Characters *Max *Ruby *Louise (mentioned) Trivia *The name of Max's toy helicopter, the ''Traffic Spotter Helicopter, is not mentioned in this particular episode. *When Ruby asks Max what Louise said at the end of the episode, he responded with "Too loud!". This was only seen in this version of the pilot and was changed to "Secret!" in later airings. *In the original pilot, the flowers of Ruby's dress are green and red. Normally, they are green and orange and appear that way for the rest of the series until she changes her attire. *When re-aired on television, changes were made to the episode with the most notable one being the change of Ruby's attire. *It follows "Hide and Seek", and "Max's Breakfast". *The original pilot remains lost as no footage of it has surfaced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2002